Second Chances
by Amazon Writer
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Dani O'Grady is compelled to move back to her home town. As she settles in to her new home and new job, she comes into contact with some of her old friends. Never expecting for things to go the way she hopes for.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

© Amazon Writer 2012

*Author's Note* I have been working on this story on and off for the past ten years or so. I have tweaked and re-tweaked it I don't know how many times. I hoping to one day be able to have it acceptable for publication. The title "Second Chances" is a working title, I have yet to find something more original, so if any one of you readers has any ideas, I am open to suggestions as the story progresses.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I do hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to let me know what you think – if you loved it or hated it.

*Disclaimers* Any resemblance to actual persons (live or dead) and/or places is purely coincidental.

Danielle O'Grady glanced around the lecture room, amused at some of the expressions on her Anthropology 100 students' faces as they concentrated on their exams. Looking down at her wristwatch she noted the time to be 4:30 on the dot. "All right everyone, time's up. Pencils down please. Pass your answer sheets and your test booklets to the right. Two piles, please!"

Groans were heard as pencils were laid down and papers were shuffled to the right.

"What are all these groans for? Didn't anyone study?" Professor O'Grady frowned. "I sure as hell hope so, considering you've known about this test for three weeks. All right, get out of here! I'll see you on Thursday."

The tall woman sighed as she trekked up the right hand side of the lecture hall gathering the exams as she went. When she reached the top of the steps she paused to place the exams in her briefcase and pull her car keys out of the hip pocket of her jeans. As she walked out into the warm September sunshine she slipped on her dark sunglasses over her bright blue eyes. She hit the button on her key-tag deactivating the alarm system on her 1998 Toyota Rav4.

"Hi Mom!" A little voice chirped from the front room of the big house.

"Hey baby." Dani smiled as she walked over to where her daughter sat on the floor watching cartoons. She grabbed her child off the floor and swung her around in a circle. "C'mere you!"

"Mommy!" Lexi shrieked.

Dani set the little girl back on her feet. "Were you good for Gramma and Grampa today?"

"Mom!"

"Just checking," Dani laughed. "Why don't you get your things together and put your sneakers on, okay? We're heading home as soon as I talk with Gramma and Grampa."

"Okay, if I have to." The little girl sighed, trudging over to the front door where she had left her shoes.

Dani rolled her eyes at her daughter's dramatics and headed out to the kitchen where she knew she'd find her mother. "Hey Ma."

"Hi dear, how did your day go?"

"It went." Dani sighed as she snatched a carrot stick from the pile on the counter, narrowly escaping getting her hand slapped. She grinned as she watched her mother waggle a finger at her.

"YOU! You're just as bad as the kids are, you know that?" Diane scolded, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way." Dani replied cheekily.

The older woman rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder about you, child."

Just then the back door opened and Dani's father, Nate, walked in. "Hey Runt."

"Hey Dad," Dani smiled as she hugged her father. "How are ya?"

The older man grinned as he let go of his second born, "Gettin' old. What about you?"

"Gettin' old too." Dani laughed.

"Dani, my girl, you're just kitten yet!" Her father laughed as he washed his hands at the sink.

A few moments later, Lexi who ran in to hug her grandfather. "Hi Grampa!"

"Hey there Darlin'!" Nate swung his granddaughter up into his arms. "Boy, oh boy! You're gettin' so big."

"Grampa!" Lexi giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're silly."

Dani watched her father play with his granddaughter and felt very fortunate that he was still here to enjoy his grandchildren. It hadn't been too long ago when her father had ended up in the hospital with a serious heart attack. It was then that her older brother, Mark, had convinced their parents to move back home in Camden, New York. Dani had followed three months later when she had received an offer of Professorship at Camden University.

Dani shook her head in amusement. "All right you two, it's time for us to be going now. Say goodbye Lex."

"Goodbye Lex." Lexi giggled again as Nate put her down.

The mother rolled her eyes, wondering just whom was teaching her daughter to be a smart ass. "Okay wise-guy, grab your backpack and head out to the car." She shook her head as Lexi dragged her feet out the front door, and then turned to her parents. "Thanks for watching her Mom."

"Anytime Dani, you know that." Diane said as she hugged her daughter.

Dani stood in the kitchen slicing an apple when the front door banged open. She smiled as Lexi ran into the apartment.

"Mommy?"

"Hey there Sweetpea!" Dani greeted warmly, wrapping her arms around her child. "How was your day at school?"

"It was okay." Lexi replied as she squirmed in her mother's hold.

"Well, I'm happy you had a good day today sweetheart." Dani smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. "Why don't you go put your backpack in your room while I finish making your snack?"

"Okay." Lexi scampered off to do as she was told. Dani shook her head, she had hoped that Lexi would make some new friends here but maybe it was a little too soon. _Give her time, Dani._

Lexi immediately reappeared in the small living room, "What did you do today, Mom?"

"Well, Gramma and I went shopping, and then I went to my office at the college for a little while."

Lexi wrinkled her nose. "Gee, sounds like fun."

Dani frowned. "Be nice."

"Sorry."

"Uh huh, I'll bet you are." Dani growled playfully and reached for her daughter. "C'mere you!"

Lexi laughed and begged her mother to stop tickling her. "I'll be good!"

"Better be." Dani warned playfully. "Or the tickle monster is coming back."

That evening Dani found a box buried in her closet that she hadn't opened in several years. With a sad smile she carried it across the room and gently placed it on the bed. When she lifted off the cover she was greeted with a most precious sight, a picture of herself and her childhood friend at a neighborhood barbeque the summer after their junior year of high school. In it Dani had her arms wrapped around her friend's waist and they were gently kissing. Dani smiled at the memory, "Oh Brie! I wonder where you are now."

She spent the next few minutes staring off into space, remembering her best friend and high school sweetheart. After a while she shook her head to clear away the bittersweet memories. With a chuckle, she pulled the next picture out of the box. This one showed the two of them, still locked in the embrace, wearing a look of shock on their faces as they had just been caught kissing.

As she went through the box she found a tiny white cast, now gray with age. "I can't believe this is still intact. It's gotta be almost twenty years old!"

It was late when Dani finished going through the items in the box and then packing them away once more with care. She vowed then and there, that she would do everything she could to find her beloved friend. Even if it was just to say hello.

One afternoon Lexi came home from school wreathed in smiles, excited to tell her mother all about her day, hardly stopping to take a breath. "And guess what, Mom?"

"What?"

"I made a new friend today." Lexi smiled happily.

Dani knew how difficult it was for her young daughter to make friends at school. The little girl was very shy and often quiet. "That's great! I'm proud of you. What's your new friend's name?"

Lexi smiled at her mother's praise. "Angel."

"I'm so happy that you found a friend, Sweetpea. How did you meet?"

"Well, ya see? I forgotted my lunch money, but I didn't know it 'til lunchtime. Then Angel came over to the table I was sittin' at an' asked me if I wanted t' share her lunch."

"That was very nice of her to share with you." Dani smiled. "I'm sorry you forgot your lunch money, but next time call me. Okay?"

"Okay." Lexi agreed as she finished her snack of apple slices and peanut butter. "I'm gonna go play now."

"What about homework?"

"It's Friday, Mom. Remember, no homework Fridays?"

"Oh how silly of me!

As the next few weeks of school went by Dani began to notice a change in her young daughter. Lexi was coming home smiling and would tell her all about what she and her friend did together during recess and lunch. She was pleasantly surprised when Lexi came home one afternoon, begging for permission to have a sleep over.

Despite being pleased at her normally reserved daughter's request, and although she did not want to curtail Lexi's excitement, Dani had to insist that Lexi follow the rules about having a sleep over. "What's got happen before I say 'yes'?"

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Ya gotta meet the parents."

Dani nodded, "That's right. Why?"

"Safety first. Ya don't want me stayin' over at someone's house if ya don't know my friend's parents." Lexi sighed.

"Exactly!" Dani smiled at Lexi's antics. "Now isn't 'Parent's Night' coming up at school?"

Lexi brightened, "Yeah!"

"Well, if your friend's mom and dad are there, I'll talk to them and see what we can do. Okay?"

"But Angel's in a different class! And she's in third grade, not fourth!"

"We will figure it out, I promise."

Lexi smiled and nodded.

"Good! Now why don't you go do your homework while I fix supper?"

"All right, if I gotta."

Dani watched her daughter's dramatic antics as she dragged herself off to complete her homework and shook her head, smiling. As she set about getting supper going, she noticed the flashing red dot on the answering machine. She hit the button to play the messages as she walked by, the first one was a hang up, and the second one was a sales rep trying to sell her some gadget or another. Both of these she deleted, it was the third one that caught her off guard.

"_Hi, this is Jaime Griffin. I'm looking for DJ O'Grady…"_

Dani didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the message; she just grabbed the phone and dialed the number that the woman on the machine had given. All thoughts of dinner slipped from her mind as she waited nervously for her call to be answered.

"_Hello? Griffin residence." _A young boy answered.

"Hi, may I speak to Jaime please?"

"_Just a minute."_ There were sounds of voices and movements in the background as she waited to hear her longtime friends' voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Jaime? It's DJ."

"_Oh my God! I can't believe it, wow! How the hell are ya, girl?!"_

Dani smiled, "I'm doing well, thanks. Yourself?"

"_Much better now, my friend. I heard you were back in town and I just HAD to call you."_

"Oh yeah? Well I'm glad you did. It's really great to hear your voice!"

The two went on talking for the better part of an hour. Dani had settled into the comfortable couch, not realizing how much time had passed until Lexi came wandering into the room wanting to know when dinner was going to be ready. She held out her hand for Lexi to take and helped her up onto the couch to sit beside her as she finished up her conversation.

"_Listen, DJ, we're having a party here on Saturday. Why don't you come? It would be fun."_

"What kind of party?" Dani frowned, hoping that she'd be able to take Lexi with her.

"Oh you know, fire up the grill one last time, have a few drinks, play a few games with and without the kids. That kind of party."

"Gotcha," Dani nodded. "We'll be there."

"_We? Who's we?"_

Dani smiled down at her daughter. "Yeah, me and my little girl."

"_Great! Can't wait to meet her, betcha she looks just like you!"_

"That she does. What time should we be there?"

"Well, give me your email address and I will email you all the details."

"Okay, it's DO'Grady ."

"Got it! Can't wait to see you, DJ. We've missed you."

"Yeah, I've missed you guys too. Take care and we'll see you Saturday."

"Come on Lex, we're gonna be late!" Dani called from the living room. When she received no response she headed down the short hallway to her daughter's room. "Lexi? Did ya hear me? We're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

"Sorry Mom but I can't find my sneakers." Came the muffled reply as the little girl searched under her bed.

"Lexi, baby, it's gonna be a really warm day. Why don't you wear your sandals?" Dani asked, picking up the mentioned shoes from the floor.

"Okay." Lexi replied as she stood up from the floor. "Ya got my jeans an' Tigger shirt for later, right?"

"Sure do!" Dani smiled as she handed her daughter the sandals. "Okay, hurry up. I want you to go potty before we leave."

"Don't gotta go."

Dani rolled her eyes she knew this argument well, "Well just try, all right? It's a long drive to Jaime's house."

"Oh all right." Lexi sighed as she walked out of her room, resigned to humoring her mother.

"Thank you." Dani called after her, and followed her out of the room chuckling at her daughter's antics.

Forty-five minutes later Dani pulled into the Griffin's driveway. She smiled over at Lexi, "Ready Sweetpea?"

"Mom, I'm stuck again!" Lexi groaned, looking up at her mother.

"Okay, hang on." Dani sighed, the buckle on the passenger side got stuck all the time and now she regretted not going back outside to oil it the night before. She reached across the console and pushed the button hard. With a grunt the buckle finally let go. "There you go, baby, all free."

Lexi smiled, "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime," Dani returned the smile and opened her door. "Come on, let's go. Be careful getting out."

A few moments later they were standing on the front step and ringing the doorbell. A woman with curly blond hair opened the door a few moments later. Dani grinned, "Jaime?"

"DJ?"

"The one and only." Dani replied with a grin.

"My god, Girl! Get in here!" Jaime grinned wildly, backing up so that her guests could enter.

As soon as they were and the door was shut, Dani found herself wrapped up in Jaime's arms. She could feel her friend beginning to cry. "Hey, I missed you too."

Jaime pulled back a moment later brushing away her tears, feeling a bit foolish, "Sorry about that."

Dani smiled, "Don't be."

"And who's this?" Jaime smiled down at Lexi, who was standing beside her mother.

Dani beamed with pride and placed a gentle hand on Lexi's head. "Jaime, this is my little girl Lexi. Lex, this is my friend Jaime."

Lexi put her hand out, "Hi Jaime, it's nice to meet you."

"Well hello there, Lexi. It's nice to meet you too!" Jaime grinned the only way a mother could.

"There are lots fun things to do out in the backyard. And all sorts of kids to play with."

"Cool! Can I go out there, Mom? Please?"

"Sure Sweetheart." Dani kissed the top of Lexi's head and set her down. "Have fun."

"My two are out there somewhere." Jaime chuckled and pointed down the hallway, "If you go right through there and into the kitchen, the sliding glass door will lead you out to the backyard."

Lexi smiled, "Thank you!"

"You've got two kids?!"

"Yep. Rugrats from hell!" She joked. "I love 'em anyways. I'll introduce you later. Geoff and his buddy went off to the store to get something. He should be back soon. He's about as excited as I am that you're back."

Dani smiled. "I'm glad to see you too."

Dani was led through the hall into the kitchen and out into the backyard where she could a see a few of the people she had known several years ago standing around talking.

"Can I get you anything to drink? We've got soda, water, wine coolers, beer…"

"Um sure," Dani nodded, "I'll have a beer."

While she was waiting for Jaime to come back with her beer, she heard a voice so familiar that it made her look to see where it was coming from. She glanced to her right and nearly fell to the ground. She stood there staring and didn't notice that Jaime had returned with her drink.

"DJ…Dani?" Jaime chuckled. "Danielle!"

"Huh? What?" Dani shook her head as Jaime laughed again and handed her the beer. "Oh. Thanks. Why didn't you tell me she was gonna be here?"

"Who?"

"You know **who**!"

Jaime followed Dani's line of vision, "Oh, Brie? I didn't want to tell you because she wasn't sure if she was gonna be able to make it and I didn't want to get your hopes up. She doesn't know you're here either."

"You're a rat, you know that?" Dani growled playfully at her friend. "Excuse me, would ya?"

"But of course, my friend." Jaime smiled.

Tears flooded Dani's eyes as she took in the sight of her beloved friend and walked toward her. With a tremulous smile she called out, "Brie?"

"Dani?!"

Dani stood there, unsure of what to do. Fortunately Brie decided for her and quickly wrapped her arms around Dani's middle. "God, I've missed you Brie-Brie!"

"I've missed you too!" Brie whispered as tears of joy streamed down her face.

The two held onto each other for several minutes, when they finally released their hold Dani smiled at the woman before her. She ran her hand over the short blond hair, "You cut your hair."

Brie nodded, "Do you like it?"

"Absolutely love it!" She beamed.

"I can't believe you're here!" Brie fought back the tears that threatened to fall once more and failed miserably. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Aw Brie," Dani wiped away the tears as they fell. "Please don't cry; it's okay. I promised you that I'd come back. I never break my promises, especially to you. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to keep this one."

Brie smiled, "How long are you here for?"

"For good!"


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

© Amazon Writer 2012

*A.N.* Thank you to all of you who have read my story thus far. And I apologize for any confusion between scenes. In the original document, I had page breaks inserted but apparently they didn't "transfer" when I uploaded it.

The three friends were sitting in lawn chairs catching up on what each other had been up to when Geoff had returned from the store. With a smile Jaime excused herself to start up the grill and get things going. When Dani offered to help, Jaime thanked her but declined saying something about guests not being expected to help.

Dani heard Brie snort and turned her blue gaze on her. "And just what do you mean by that, Squirt?"

"You? Cook? HA!" Brie laughed. "I remember the last time you tried to cook at my house…what a disaster!"

This made Dani smile, "Yeah and when your mom saw her kitchen…I thought she was gonna blow a gasket."

"_Uh…hi Mom." Both girls grinned sheepishly and gave a little wave._

"_I don't want to know what happened in here, just clean it up! I don't care how or how long it takes you, just get it done before your father gets home." Was all that Mrs. McIntyre had said before turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen._

"_See?" Dani gloated. "I told ya we wouldn't be in trouble."_

"_Oh yeah…Miss 'She's gonna kill us'… you weren't so calm and collected a few minutes ago."_

The two friends paused to laugh at the memory. It wasn't, by far, the worst thing they had done in their mischievous youth. But it hadn't been one of Brie's better ideas either.

"How are your parents anyways?" Dani asked. Brie's parents had always felt like her own and vice versa.

"They're doing good thanks." Brie nodded, "Down in Florida at the moment, visiting my aunt.

What about yours?"

"They're doing better now, it was a bit touch and go with Dad for awhile there. He had a heart attack not too long ago but he's doing much better now. Actually, Mark talked them into moving back here a couple months ago."

"Wow! I'm glad that he's doing better." Brie knew how hard it must have been on Dani to almost lose her father. The two had always been very close.

They grew quiet for a few minutes as they sat there watching the group of kids running around and the other adults around them talking like they were. Brie was first to break their silence.

"You've got the goofiest grin on your face." She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Dani shot back, "Well so do you, Squirt!"

Before either could say another word, Lexi came running up to Dani. "Mommy! Guess what?"

"Um…gee, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Dani smiled at her daughter.

"My friend from school is here! Ya know, the one I told you about? Angel!"

"Really? That's great baby!"

"That means her mom's gotta be here." Lexi's voice trailed off as she drew circles on Dani's knee with her finger.

"Uh huh." Dani nodded, knowing at once where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, so maybe you could meet her an'…an' ask her if it's okay if she sleeps over at our house?"

Dani nodded, "Maybe. Go get her and I'll ask who her mom is."

As they watched the child run off, Brie turned to Dani. "Um…if she's talking about the same Angel that I think she is…then I don't think you need to worry about meeting her mother."

Dani lifted an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, Angel's mom?" Brie shrugged. "That'd be me."

"Well I'll be damned." Dani grinned and shook her head. "Believe me, I know how old you are, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look old enough to have a seven year old kid."

Brie smirked and nodded her head, "Uh huh…well don't you take this the wrong way since I know that you could kick my butt any day of the week. But you look old enough to have an eight year old!"

Dani pointed a finger at Brie in mock threat, "Just you wait, Shorty, just you wait. I'll get you for that."

"I can't leave you two for fifteen minutes without you being at each others throats. Don't make me put you in separate corners."

Both looked up to see Jaime standing there with her hands on her hips looking like an angry mother. The mischievous grin that spread across Dani and Brie's faces were identical and silently spoke of retaliation. With a single nod of agreement to each other, they both stood up and grabbed Jaime before she could take a single step.

"Um guys…what are you doing?" She asked as she fought their grasp. She realized where they were headed and redoubled her efforts. "No! You can't do this to me! Don't you DARE throw me in that pool! GEOFF!"

SPLASH! In she went, leaving several adults in the yard laughing.

It was late when Dani buckled Lexi into the backseat and draped a blanket over her sleeping form. She shut the door quietly as possible and turned to help Brie finished putting Angel in their car. When that was done the two of them stood there looking at each other. Neither wanted to leave but knowing they had to.

Finally Dani just wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "I still can't believe it! I've dreamed about seeing you again. I hoped you would want to see me."

"Of course I would, Dani!" Brie whispered from the shoulder her cheek rested against. "I'm so glad that you're back, I've missed you desperately."

"Same here Brie-Brie, same here." Dani dropped a light kiss to the top of Brie's head. "So how about we get together sometime soon and discuss a sleep over?"

"For who…us or the girls?" Brie grinned devilishly.

Dani wiggled her eyebrow and grinned roguishly, "Both."

"Oh isn't that sweet?" A male voice playfully mocked them.

"Put a cork in it, Geoff!" Dani shot back then grinned. "It was great to see you again, Buddy."

"Same here, DJ." He said, pulling her into an embrace. "We missed you."

"Ditto." She smiled, and then turned to Jaime. "Thanks for calling me the other day, and for inviting us here to the party. We had a great time."

"You're welcome, DJ." Jaime smiled. "Both you and Lexi are more than welcome here anytime."

"I'll remember that." Dani nodded. "Speaking of my little rugrat, I think it's time I got her home to bed."

Brie nodded, "Yeah same here."

By the time Brie got Angel home and put to bed, it was quite late. Both girls had played hard all day and had been kept out longer than they probably should have been. But neither Brie nor Dani had wanted to part company so soon. Thus it was agreed on that Dani and Lexi would come over to Brie's house for the afternoon the following Saturday. Brie tucked her already sleeping little girl in bed and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my Angel. Sweet dreams."

Brie glanced at her watch, 11:38. "I'm too excited to sleep." She smiled to herself as she made her way to the attic steps. She quietly prowled around until she found the box she was looking for. She pulled off the lid and inside was a bunch of small notebooks with the word "Diary" scrawled on the covers. Replacing the lid, she picked up the box and returned to her bedroom.

Once there, she pulled the lid off and picked up the top notebook. She opened it to the first page and looked at the date. September 9, 1978. She chuckled at the scribbled handwriting.

_Dear Diary _

_Today I met a new girl at school, she's soooo cool! _

_We're gonna be bestest friends!_

Brie

"Good God! I was so right." Brie laughed. She spent the next several hours reading through her old "diaries." Laughing so hard at some entries until she thought she'd wake up Angel, and cried like a baby at others. One particular entry in her later journal caught her attention, so she marked the page and set the notebook aside. She looked at her watch and was amazed at the time. "Four AM. Damn! I gotta get some sleep before it's time to get up for the day."

Dani was in her office reading through her students' exams when the phone on her desk rang. _Oh great! Now who?!_ She thought to herself as she picked up the phone, "Professor O'Grady."

"Hi Dani!"

At the sound of Brie's voice, the frown that had been on Dani's face turned into a smile. "Hi Sweetheart."

"I know you're busy but I just wanted to call you and say thank you for the beautiful flowers."

"Brie, you know I'm never too busy for you." Dani chided gently. "But I'm glad that you like the flowers."

"You remembered my favorite."

"White lilies," Dani nodded with a smile. "How could I possibly forget?" She heard Brie chuckle. "Listen

babe, I gotta run. It's time for me to go give my students holy hell for their poor test scores."

"Ooh, ouch! I wouldn't want to be in that classroom if you paid me a thousand bucks." Brie replied with a touch of empathy for the young men and women that were about to feel her friends' wrath. "Well I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're very welcome, baby." Dani smiled at how easy the terms of endearment she had for Brie slipped off her tongue, even after all this time they spent apart. "If you're not busy on Saturday, would you like to get together?"

"You bet I would!" Dani could almost hear the smile in Brie's voice. "How about you and Lexi come over to my house for lunch, say around noon or so? And we can decide what to do after that?"

"Sounds like a plan." Dani replied as she wrote down the date in her notebook. "I'll give you a call Friday night to work out all the details and such."

"Okay, great! Talk to you then."

Dani sighed as she scooped up the last few things she needed for class and walked out the door, clicking the lock as she went.

That Saturday morning, Dani quietly entered her daughter's room and pulled open the curtains, letting the sunshine into the room. With a smile she sat down on the small bed and gently shook the sleeping occupant's shoulder. "Lexi. Time to get up, breakfast is ready."

The little girl mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over.

Dani lifted a playful eyebrow and brought out her next weapon. "Okay, if you'd rather stay in bed all day instead of going over to play with Angel…"

"No, no! I'm up!" Lexi sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

Dani chuckled. "I thought that would get you up."

Lexi narrowed her eyes at her mother. "That was mean, Mommy!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just a mean ol' mommy who teases her little girl all day long." Dani said as Lexi pushed her blankets away. "Now that I have your attention, your breakfast is waiting for you on the kitchen table."

Lexi looked at the table in front of her. Her mother had made her favorites, scrambled eggs with cheese and toast with strawberry jam. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, baby." Dani ruffled Lexi's dark hair affectionately.

"What time are we goin' over to Angel's?"

Dani smiled, she knew Lexi was as anxious to get over to their friends' house as she was. "About noon." She answered for about the one-hundredth time.

Meanwhile, over the McIntyre residence Angel came running down the hall and leapt onto her mother's bed. Screeching at the top of her lungs, "Mama! Mama wake up!"

"Angel Marie!" Brie growled. "What are you doing up at five thirty in the morning, screaming like a wild Indian?"

"Sorry Mama. I just waked up, guess I'm too excited to sleep no more, 'cause I can't wait to play with Lexi today." She whispered loudly, showing no repent otherwise.

"If you don't calm down and go back to sleep, there will be no playing with Lexi today." Brie scolded. _Yeah right, empty threat Mama._ She thought to herself. "Now get your little butt under these covers..."

Angel looked at her mother with regret in her matching green eyes. "Sorry Mama." The little girl cuddled up against her mother's body and tried to go back to sleep.

"Angel baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Brie hugged her daughter tighter as Angel cried. She began to sing a song that she knew would calm her little one.

Later that morning, around ten, Brie rolled over to find Angel sprawled out beside her, still sound asleep. Brie reached over and gently brushed a few stray hairs out of Angel's face. "Oh my Angel baby, I love you so much. Thank you."

"Love you too, Mama." A sleepy Angel replied. "Thank you for what?"

"For being my Angel baby and for being friends with Lexi." Brie smiled and pulled Angel into her embrace. "You brought my second bestest friend back into my life."

"Who's your first bestest friend, Mama?" Angel asked as she cuddled with her mother.

"You, my Angel." Brie rubbed the blond hair affectionately. "I've known Dani since I was just a little older than you are. Her parents moved her away a long time ago and I haven't seen her since, until last night."

"Wow."

"Now, if we are going to have company for the day, I think it's time we got our lazy butts outta bed and got dressed. What do ya think?"


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

© Amazon Writer 2012

*Disclaimer* There is a poem contained in this chapter that does not belong to me. You Know When Someone Special Touches Your Life by Geri Danks

Brie rushed about the house, doing a few last minute things, making sure there were no dishes or toys lying about. She spotted Angel in the TV room watching _Sesame Street_ and called out to her, "Angel, have you made your bed yet like I asked?"

Angel's eyes widened. "Oops!"

"I'll take that as a 'no' so you march your little butt upstairs and make your bed, little lady." Brie gave a smile and a wink to take the sting out of her words.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Angel saluted with a giggle and attempted to avoid the playful swat to her rear as she ran passed her mother. She shrieked as her mother made a direct hit.

"Scamp." Brie shook her head with a smile and continued her rounds through the house.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and she heard Angel run to open the door. She hoped that she remembered to look out the window beside the door, even though they both knew who it would be. Brie had taught her young daughter to always see who was at the door and make sure she knew the person before opening it. Just as Angel opened the door, Brie walked up behind her and smiled warmly, "Hey you two, come on in."

The two little girls raced off up the stairs to play in Angel's room while their mother's talked. The two adults moved into the family room. "Can I get you anything to drink? Iced tea or water? I have some soda too, if ya like."

"Um…sure." Dani nodded. "Iced tea sounds good."

"Sure, be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Brie smiled and headed for the kitchen.

While her friend was gone, Dani looked about the room. She smiled at the pictures of Brie and Angel as the little girl had grown up. Her breath caught in her throat as she came to a picture in the middle of the wall. It was one of her and Brie when they were children. The resemblance between the two mothers and their daughters was uncanny.

"My mother took that not too long after we met." Brie softly explained from behind her.

"Wasn't that on a fieldtrip to the…zoo?" Dani asked as she was handed a glass. "Thanks."

"I think so." Brie smiled and sat down on the couch. It wasn't long until they were sitting side-by-side, deep in conversation. "How long have you been back?"

"About three months. I was offered a position as Assistant Professor at Camden University in the Anthropology Department."

"Really?"

Dani nodded. "Yup, so I took it. My mother moved back here after that bout with Dad a few months before that. Anyway, teaching four classes three times a week keeps me pretty busy. And when that doesn't, Lexi does."

Brie chuckled. "I know what you mean. Angel keeps me on my toes. I'm just glad that I can be here by the time she gets home from school."

"So what are you doing these days?" Dani asked with interest.

Brie took a sip of her tea and smiled. "I'm a secretary for an accounting firm. It's not exactly my dream job and I'm hoping to go back to school someday." Brie looked down at the floor with mild embarrassment.

Dani noticed her friend's ears growing red and gently guided her chin with her fingers. "Hey, that's okay. I'm proud of you. Not many people are as dedicated to their careers, or future ones, as you are."

Brie smiled gratefully. "Thanks, and I'm proud of you.

They went on to discuss their senior years of high school and all their other friends. Somehow the topic of conversation ended back at college.

"Where did you go to school?" Brie asked.

"Well, considering we were living in L.A. I went to UCLA and earned my Bachelors Degree, then went on to Grad. School. I met Lexi's father my first year. We'd been friends for about a year and a half when we had gone out bar hopping one night, we had both gotten so drunk that neither of us remember what happened between the time we left the bar and the time we woke up next to each other the following morning, both of us naked as jaybirds."

Brie couldn't help but giggle at her friend's past dilemma, causing Dani to scowl a little before relaxing into a smile.

"Like I said, neither of us knew what happened but a week later I found out that I was pregnant. The doctor told me I could file rape charges but I didn't think it was necessary since we couldn't truly remember what had happened. So, obviously, I carried the baby to term. At first Mom and Dad wanted me to give the baby up but I flat out refused. I didn't want my child to go through the horrors of the legal system. Eventually they came around and welcomed Lexi into the family."

Brie's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her friend's parents demands, "Oh Dani, I'm so sorry!"

Dani smiled. "Hey, it's all right and I'm okay. I came out of it a better person. Not your fault, besides something beautiful came out of it. Lexi."

"I'd agree with you there!" Brie smiled.

"What about you?" Dani asked, wanting to change the subject. "What did you do after graduation?"

Brie recognized her friend's silent request for what it was. "Well, I went to college and earned my Associate's Degree, and had been working for a while. I was planning on going back to school but then Amy – you remember my cousin, right?" At Dani's nod she continued. "Well she asked me something that changed my life forever."

"What did she ask you?" Dani asked gently.

"She was under the impression that she couldn't have a child, so she asked me if I would carry a child for her. You know, be a surrogate mother. After I thought about it and discussed it with them at great length, I told them I would do it and we began making plans. We went to the doctor and Michael, her husband, obviously donated. A month later, I was pregnant. One day, when Amy came to see me, she told me she hadn't been feeling very well and had been sick almost everyday for two weeks. I made her go see my doctor and he confirmed that she was also pregnant."

Dani frowned. "What happened?"

"She told me that she no longer wanted the baby I was carrying and to abort it." Brie paused. "I haven't spoken to her since."

"Well then, looks like we both have our little miracles, don't we?" Dani smiled warmly.

"That we do!" Brie brightened. "And speaking of our little miracles, here they come."

Indeed, the two girls came running pell-mell into the living room, asking for a snack. It was then that Brie looked at her watch. "Oh jeez, it's almost one thirty! No wonder you girls are hungry."

Both girls giggled and ran from the room. They peeked in the doorway, seeing their mother's stand up and head toward them, they shrieked. The two girls raced off up the stairs, hoping their mother's would give chase and play with them.

The next weekend, the four of them got together once again. After lunch, Brie suggested that they all go to the park. "It seems to me that a certain two little girls have too much energy."

"I think you're right." Dani agreed with a smile. "Come on, I'll drive."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the park and both girls raced off towards the swings. As they sat in the shade of a tree, side by side, watching Lexi and Angel play, Brie's eyes filled with tears. Dani noticed the moisture slipping down her friend's face. "Brie, what's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing, Dani." Brie attempted to smile. She was lying through her teeth and she knew Dani knew it.

"You're lying to me." Dani gently chided with a smile as she wiped away the tears on Brie's face.

Brie looked down and whispered. "I've missed you all these years. I wish I could get back what we had going back then."

Dani searched the green eyes that she knew so well for several minutes before whispering, "Brie, you never lost it."

"What are you saying?" Brie looked up with surprise. "That you still love me?"

"Yes, I've always loved you."

"Oh God!" Brie threw her arms her friend, burying her face in Dani's shoulder and wept. Dani merely held her and whispered comforting words.

"Brie? Brie-Brie, look at me." Dani requested. When she had Brie's attention, she continued. "Would you like to try and give 'us' another chance?"

Brie looked into Dani's deep blue eyes and smiled widely, "Yes. I would love to!

Dani grinned from ear to ear. "Good, so would I."

"Is it really that easy, Dani?" Brie whispered.

Dani ran her fingers through Brie's hair, "No, it won't be easy at all. We both have things we need to think over and maybe even tell each other. We'd have to work hard at it but in time things will become easier. And we can take things slow if you want?"

"Sounds good…you don't mind taking it slow?"

"Brie-Brie, I'd do anything for you and if going slow right now makes you happy, then that's all that matters to me. Understand?"

Brie smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dani pulled Brie into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed this so much! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Dani." Brie mumbled into the shoulder her head was resting on.

Content to be in her best friends' arms again, she relaxed into Dani's embrace and soon dozed off in a light sleep.

"Either I'm boring you or Angel is keeping you awful busy." She whispered as she kissed Brie's blond hair lightly. Smiling, she held the smaller woman closer and watched the two little girls playing. Eventually she felt Brie begin to stir and awaken. "Have a good nap?"

Brie blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Dani smiled lovingly and gave her a quick kiss that left Brie speechless.

Brie blinked for a few moments. "Wow!"

"You like that?"

"I love it." Brie said with a grin. "Do it again…please?"

"My pleasure." Dani whispered as she lowered her head to kiss Brie once more.

Brie decided to deepen the kiss and gently pushed her tongue into Dani's mouth, surprising the other woman. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be, baby. You didn't do anything wrong, just caught me off guard is all." Dani whispered tenderly. She leaned in for another kiss but before she could take it any further, they were interrupted by the sound of two giggling little girls.

"I think someone wants our attention, babe." Brie smiled.

"I do believe you're right." Dani laughed. "What's up girls?"

"Come play with us. Please?" Angel asked politely.

"Sure Angel-girl." Dani stood and pulled Brie up with her. "Come on, let's go play."

Later that night, hours after Brie had put Angel to bed, the phone rang. _Who the hell would be calling me this late?_ Brie thought to herself as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Brie, it's Dani. I'm sorry to call you so late."

"That's okay." Brie interjected. "What's up?"

"My sister-in-law just called me. My brother, Mark, was taken to the emergency room. I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask, could you watch Lexi for me?"

"Of course I will!"

Dani sighed in relief. "Thanks a million Brie-Brie."

Brie smiled, Dani had been the only one to ever call her "Brie-Brie." Not even her parents or younger sister had called her that. "You're welcome."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"That's fine hon, bye." Brie hung up the phone and went upstairs to Angel's room. She found the little girl sprawled out and uncovered. She replaced the kicked off covers and kissed the little blond head gently. The little girl stirred but didn't awaken. Brie quietly set up the cot across from Angel's bed so that Lexi could sleep in the same room.

Just as she stepped off the bottom step, she saw the headlights of Dani's Rav4 in the driveway. She opened the door and waited on the porch. She smiled at her friend as Dani carried the sleeping little girl from the car. "Hi hon."

Dani smiled gratefully. "Hi babe."

"I made up the cot in Angel's room so they could be together." Brie whispered.

"Thank you so much, Brie! Mom's out of town, visiting her sister."

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to watch Lexi." Brie smiled fondly. "Here, let me take her so you can get on your way."

"All right." Dani gave Lexi's forehead a light kiss and transferred her to Brie's arms. "I've got a bag of clothes for her just in case I'm not back until morning."

"Okay, just put it inside the door, and I'll get it as soon as I've got Lexi settled." Brie whispered.

"All right, see you soon." She whispered back.

When Brie had Lexi tucked into bed and she was sure she wouldn't awaken, Brie headed back downstairs where she found Lexi's backpack and envelope with her name written on it. "Hmm.

Brie picked up the envelope and settled back into the big fluffy couch to read what was inside. This is what she found:

**My dearest Brie,**

**You know I'm not the greatest with words, and when I found **

**this poem in a book, I immediately thought of you. **

**You know when someone special **

**touches your life…**

**They always know just the right**

**Thing to say or do;**

**They can make you feel better**

**Just by being near;**

**They listen with an open heart**

**And understand;**

**They laugh with you when you're happy;**

**They share your tears when you're sad;**

**They are there beside you**

**Whenever you feel alone;**

**They extend their hand when**

**You need support;**

They are proud of all that

**You accomplish;**

**They love you just because you're you.**

**You know when someone special**

**touches your life…**

**And mine was touched**

**The day I met you.**

**- Geri Danks**

**I thank God every day and night that you were brought back into my life. **

**I never again want to be without you. I love you more than words can ever say.**

**My love always,**

**Dani**

Brie read and re-read the letter several times through a mist of tears. _Oh God Dani! You just said what I've wanted to say since the day you left._ She wiped her eyes and turned to the doorway when she heard little feet.

"Mama?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why's Lexi in my room?" Angel asked as she sleepily crawled into Brie's lap.

"Dani was needed at the hospital and asked me if Lexi could stay with us for a little while." Brie explained as she brushed stray hairs out of Angel's eyes. "How come you're up?"

"I had to go potty."

"Ohhh." Brie nodded. "Well why don't we get you back to Dreamland, huh?"

"Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you an' Lexi's mom were kissin' today?"

Brie's eyes widened in surprise, Angel's question had totally caught her off guard.

"Oh…um…well…hmm." Brie hedged, not sure how to have this conversation with her six year old and especially at this late hour. "Remember when I told you that it's okay for a girl to like another girl?"

Angel nodded, "Uh huh."

"Well, it's kind of like that with me and Dani. Someday, when you're older, I'll explain it all to you but for right now I think it's time you went back to bed."

"Aw Mama!"

"Yeah I know but it's really late, even too late for me to be up."

"Okay." Angel whispered and laid her head down on Brie's shoulder. "Am I gonna have two moms now?"

"Whoa! I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here. Why don't you let me and Dani worry about that, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry Mama."

"For what, my Angel?"

"For pokin' my nose where it don't belong."

Brie smiled. "Angel, when it comes to family matters, your nose will always belong. Now let's get you back to bed."

Early the next morning, Brie woke up to the sound of two giggling little girls. She slid out of bed and across the hallway into Angel's room. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, watching Angel and Lexi bouncing on the bed. She cleared her throat, "Just what do you two think you're doing?"

The bouncing stopped and the two stood still. "Uh oh."

"Yeah, 'uh oh'. C'mere." She pointed to the floor in front of her. When they had complied, she continued.

"Angel, you know better than to jump on your bed, and I'm quite sure Dani doesn't allow you to jump on your bed either, Lexi."

"No ma'am." Lexi hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Mama."

"It's all right, I just don't want to see you getting hurt." Brie smiled and hugged both girls. "Now what do ya say we go have some breakfast?"

Not long after, the three of them sat at the kitchen table eating waffles covered in maple syrup.

The girls were soon giggling and telling jokes.

"Brie?"

Brie smiled, "Yes Lexi?"

"What's black an' white, black an' white, an' black an' blue?"

Brie scratched her head and pretended that she didn't know. "Gee, I don't know."

"A zebra fallin' down the stairs!" Lexi said, laughing loudly.

Just then there was a knock at the screen door and Dani's voice was heard. "Anybody home?"

"Mommy!" Lexi squealed and ran to the back door.

"Hey there, Sweetpea!" Dani scooped her little girl up into her arms and kissed her. "Hmm, you taste like maple syrup. Did you have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Nope!" Lexi chirped as her mother carried her back into the kitchen. "Waffles."

Dani set Lexi down at the table to finish her morning meal and moved in to wrap her arms around Brie. " Good morning."

"Same to you." Brie whispered and kissed her love lightly. She unwrapped herself from Dani's embrace and moved to the sink. She ran a washcloth under warm water and called the girls over.

"Okay, let me see."

Angel held up her hands and Brie wiped them off. She tried to make a getaway before her mother could wash her face but she was stopped by Dani standing in the doorway. "Aw nuts!"

"Nice try Angel." Brie smiled and quickly washed the little girls' face. "Okay, you're done. Go get dressed."

Brie swiftly wiped up Lexi's face and hands. "Okay, you too. Scoot!"

When the girls were out of earshot, Brie turned to face Dani. "Thank you for the letter, it was beautiful."

Dani smiled tenderly. "You're even more beautiful."

Brie blushed and wrapped her arms around Dani's waist. She smiled in delight when she felt

Dani wrap her own arms around her and kiss the top of her head. "You're not gonna believe what Angel asked me last night.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she came into the living room after you left, asking why Lexi was in her room. After I told her, she asked me why we were kissing yesterday." Brie smirked.

Dani grinned. "Why that little devil! What did you tell her?"

Brie returned the grin. "That it was okay for girls to like other girls and that I'd explain it to her someday. But that's not the only thing she asked me though."

"What else did our little Angel-girl have to ask?"

"She asked me if she was gonna have two moms now."

Dani burst out laughing at that one. "Well I'll be damned!"


End file.
